Cinderella's Shoes
by anime16
Summary: AU. It all started with a quarrel over a popcorn. Just like that, shoes flew everywhere and Mikan Sakura's life took an unexpected turn as she come face to face with Natsume Hyuuga, the most arrogant boy she had ever met.
1. Chapter 1

**anime16: dedication for **_**animecutee13**_**'s birthday. It was a belated birthday present for her.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE BUT THIS STORY IS MINE.  
**

_**Cinderella's Shoes**_

"_She's not Cinderella, Natsume. So don't try to be her prince..."_

-Ruka Nogi

Everybody would think that it was a typical, Saturday morning. But for Mikan Sakura, it was a meaningful day in which she had a fateful encounter with her future boy friend. Now then, let's turn back the time and see for ourselves, how this "fateful" encounter changed our lovely brunette's life forever...

Mikan Sakura dragged her best friend, Hotaru Imai, to the mall to see the latest movie craze, "Hypnotism." She's really excited because the one who played the main male protagonist was her favourite actor, Tsubasa Andou. She practically squealed and jumped off from her bed when this day came. She was anticipating for the weekends since the release of the movie.

"I can't believe it, there are so much people in here," Mikan gasped as she saw the crowd lining in front of the ticket booth and the food stand where one can buy snacks and drinks. She turned to Hotaru and exclaimed, "You buy the tickets Hotaru and I'll buy for popcorn."

"You better pay me," Hotaru muttered coldly and Mikan nodded eagerly. They parted ways and Mikan ran to the only food stand available, since the rest of the food stands ran out of their supplies already.

Mikan tried to look from where she is standing. There are so much people and she giggled to the idea that her idol was so loved by his fans. At last it was her turn to be served, she sighed with relief that there's still one order of popcorn. The vendor placed it in front of her and waited for the payment.

She smiled to the vendor and got some money from her wallet. But before she could even give the money to the vendor, a hand snatched away the food from the counter. Mikan's mouth dropped open and turned around to look at the one who snatched away her popcorn.

"Hey, that's mine," she shouted at the boy, who is amazingly handsome with his unruly raven hair and deep crimson eyes. The boy just snorted and gave his payment to the vendor. "That's because you're too slow, idiot," the boy said impassively.

"Ah, Natsume, I think you shouldn't do that," the boy with him stated. He too was handsome with his blonde hair and blue eyes. The said Natsume scoffed and ignored what his companion said. Mikan fumed and took off her sandals. She picked it up and throw it to Natsume while hollering, "Give me back my damn popcorn already."

The flying sandals landed on Natsume's head, smacking him hard and then it went to the popcorn. He turned around and grimaced at Mikan who this time remained unwavering. "There are sandals on my popcorn," he muttered dangerously. Mikan rolled her eyes. Natsume approached her and stopped in front of her. He glared down and she glared back too.

"You throw your sandals at me," He whispered. Mikan scowled and said, "You stole my popcorn." Natsume's eye brow raised and uttered, "Really, is your name on the popcorn?"

"My name was not in the popcorn but my sandals were in it," Mikan reasoned out. Natsume shouted, "It's because you throw it to me and landed on the damn popcorn!" He turned around and said, "I can't believe this. I'm arguing with a childish girl." He looked at his companion and muttered, "Let's go Ruka." With that, Natsume stormed off with the box of popcorn still in his hands.

Mikan stomped her foot and crossed her arms. "That idiot, I hate him," Mikan pouted. Hotaru came beside her after a few minutes. She looked at Mikan and asked, "Where's the popcorn?" Mikan snorted and replied, "Stolen by a sly fox." Hotaru sighed and asked again, "And where's your sandals?" Mikan looked down and saw that she was barefooted. She screamed, "That thief, he even stole my sandals!"

_**Cinderella's Shoes**_

Monday came and Mikan sat on her chair, pouting. Her friends approached her and asked what's bothering her. She told them what had happened to her last Saturday.

"That's awful," Anna commented. Mikan nodded and said, "He even stole my favourite sandals." Her friends comforted her. Nonoko grinned and uttered, "Well at least you will never see that guy again." Mikan shook her head and shouted, "I want to see him again and gave him a punch." Then her friends laughed nervously.

She put her chin under her palm. Her eyes darted on the front door and gasped. She just saw a familiar figure passed by her classroom. "It's him," Mikan hollered and ran outside. Her friends looked at her confusingly.

Mikan ran outside and looked everywhere. Ahead, she saw a raven haired boy walking in the hallways. She shouted while running, "Stop! You raven haired boy over there." Three male students stopped and looked at her. They had raven hair too. Mikan snapped at them, "Not the three of you!" Mikan continued running and saw her target going to the stairs. She took of her shoe and sent it flying towards the poor boy.

"I said you stop, you jerk!" she hollered. The shoe smacked her target's head again. He stopped on his tracks and turned around suddenly. He picked up the shoe and shouted, "Who throw it to me?" Mikan ran to him, panting and said, "I am, you blockhead."

The boy raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, "I had a feeling that this happened before." Mikan grabbed his necktie and pulled him towards her, saying, "Of course it happened before. I throw my sandals towards you last Sunday."

Realization dawned at the boy's handsome face. "You're that barbaric girl who made a scene because of the popcorn." Mikan could feel that something snapped inside her. She tightened her grip on the boy's necktie and hollered, "I want to beat you up so badly that no one could recognize that handsome face of yours."

Much to Mikan's dismay, the boy didn't even show a hint of fear but he just simply smirked and said, "So you find me handsome, little girl?" Mikan blushed a bit and turned away from him, "Of course not. Don't be so silly."

"Natsume-oniichan," a gentle voice called out behind him. Both of them turned around and saw a beautiful, young girl. Mikan decided to let go of Natsume.

"Aoi, what's wrong?" Natsume asked. Aoi shrugged and replied, "You're taking too long. Ruka is waiting for us." Natsume nodded and fixed his uniform. "Wait a minute," MIkan muttered, "Before anything else. I want you to bring back my sandals."

Natsume smirked and said, "I already throw it away along with the popcorn."And then he walked away from her. Mikan fumed and shouted, "I hate you. That's my favourite sandals." The she looked down at her feet and realized that her other shoe was taken again by Natsume himself.

"Bring back my other shoe, you bastard!" Mikan hollered.

_**Cinderella's Shoes**_

"What took you guys so long?" Ruka sighed as he looked wearily at his best friend. Aoi giggled and said, "She had a romantic quarrel with some girl upstairs." Natsume scoffed and yelled, "Shut up Aoi." Ruka looked at Natsume and to what he's holding.

"Natsume, is that a woman's school shoe?" Ruka asked. Aoi chucked and said, "I told you Ruka-niichan. He had a romantic quarrel with a girl." Natsume smacked his sister's head and said, "I told you to shut up, didn't I?" Aoi pouted and looked away. "So what's this all about Natsume? I hate to be in the dark," Ruka frowned.

"Remember the girl in the mall last Saturday," Natsume said, "She's studying in this school. And guess what, she threw her shoe on me again."

Ruka nodded, remembering that horrible scene. He never felt so embarrassed before. He stared at Natsume and to the shoe, "Don't tell me, you're going to keep it again."

Natsume smirked, "Who knows." Ruka shrugged and said, "She's not Cinderella, Natsume. So don't try to be her prince." Natsume scowled, "I don't like her! I'm not trying to be her prince."

It was Ruka's turn to smirk, "Who said something about "like"?" Natsume slightly flushed and looked away, hiding it. Ruka laughed, "Don't try to hide it Natsume. You're interested in her. You had a dopey face ever since your encounter with her last Saturday." And Natsume wanted to punch Ruka for it, even if he is his best friend.

"Shut up, Ruka," that's all Natsume said. He was lost for words.

_**Cinderella's Shoes**_

**anime16: I hoped you enjoy reading. I love you guys and please leave reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE BUT THIS STORY IS MINE.**

_**Cinderella's Shoes**_

"_I think you're auditioning for the wrong role, little girl. "Cinderalla" is a character more suited for you, the girl who always loses her shoe."_

-Natsume Hyuuga

"I can't believe that guy! I ended up wearing my outdoor shoes," Mikan sighed as she slumped down her face on the top of her desk, feeling the sudden cold that went to her cheeks. Her friends approached her, trying to comfort her from the misery she was in right now.

"Don't worry about it Mikan-chan. Think of it in the bright side, at least you can buy new school shoes now," Anna patted her friend's back softly. "But I've been using those shoes ever since I was in middle school. You know, it's the sentimental value thingy," Mikan groaned and straightened up, "I wanted revenge. He's not only receiving a punch from me. I'll make sure that he's going to send himself to the hospital because I beat the crap out of him."

"Get over it idiot," Hotaru went towards her and then faced the other girls, "Let's just all go to the canteen, I'm starving. The bell had ring ages ago and we did't want to end up not eating anything." The girls agreed and they exited their classroom.

As they walked in the hallways, Mikan saw a poster pasted on the hallways. She went towards it and read it. Her eyes widened as she turned towards her friends and shouted, "There would be an annual school play at the cultural festival this year."

"Oh that," Nonoko nodded, "We saw it this morning. The play would be "Anastasia" and the male lead was already taken by Natsume Hyuuga. I heard he's really talented and handsome. Oh, I can't wait to see him." Mikan snorted and muttered, "Natsume Hyuuga? Where did I hear that name again? It really tickles me off."

"He's a sophomore Mikan-chan," Anna said and placed a hand on Mikan's shoulder, "I think you should go to the auditions for the female lead Mikan-chan since you really like acting and your wicked good." Mikan tilted her head and muttered, "But I'm only a freshman in this school."

"It's alright. It's an annual school play and it's open to everyone," Nonoko uttered. Mikan pouted, "But I would be all alone. If only Hotaru would join the school play too." She looked at Hotaru with the eyes that said—_you're going to come with me, right? We're best friends_.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow and said, "I'm already part of it. I take care of the sounds." Mikan lightened up and cheered, "Then I'm going to take part of it too. When is the audition?"

"After school today," Anna said. After that, they walked again and proceeded to the canteen. Upon entering the place, Mikan saw the boy who stole her shoes in one of the tables, enjoying the attention he's getting from the female population. Mikan froze and turned back. She's not ready to confront him again, she still needed a cruel plan to pay him back three-folds, no a hundred-folds.

"Just like I thought, I don't want to eat anything right now. I'll be going first," Mikan announced and sped off. Her friends could only wonder why.

_**Cinderella's Shoes**_

After school, Mikan proceeded to the place of the audition, the school's auditorium. Mikan entered the building, feeling quite nervous. She entered the room that said waiting area, after she gave her name to be called once she's up.

Mikan fidgeted, waiting for her turn with the other girls. After a few minutes, a girl entered the room and called her name. She stood up and exited the room, going to the stage. She faced the judges. Her eyes widened when she saw the boy who stole her shoes on the judges table, smirking at her.

"What a bastard," Mikan uttered as she clenched her fist. She stiffened a little and said, "My name is Mikan Sakura."

"I think you're auditioning for the wrong role, little girl. "Cinderalla" is a character more suited for you, the girl who _always_ loses her shoe," Natsume smirked. Mikan was trying hard not to explode.

"Don't mind him, Mikan-chan. Just please act a little scene from Anastasia," a blond guy said. She recognized him as Mr. Narumi, her English teacher. She tilted her head and remembered that she forgot to ask her friends about the details of the audition. But since Anastasia was her favourite movie when she was small, she pretty much knew some of the lines from there.

She looked at Natsume and then to Mr. Narumi. She smirked and uttered, "I want to borrow that guy over there." She pointed at Natsume, "I need him to help me in some of my lines."

"Very well then, what scene is it anyway?" Mr. Narumi asked. Natsume rolled his eyes and muttered, "Why should I agree in this setting anyway?"

Mikan smiled and said, "The scene when Anastasia overheard the conversation between her grandmother and Dimitri and get mad at him." Natsume scoffed and uttered, "You can do it with your own. Just talk to yourself."

"Could it be that you don't know it? You're part of this play but you don't know the story Mr. _The boy who stole my shoes_," Mikan whispered the last phrase. "What did you say little girl?" Natsume asked as he grimaced at her. "It's nothing really," Mikan forced a smile on her face. Natsume glared at her and stood up, "This better be worth my time." He went to the stage and turned to look at Mr. Narumi.

Mr. Narumi nodded and shouted, "Ready, action!"

_The acting part..._

Natsume fell in front of Mikan and looked up. She was glaring at him. "That was all a lie, wasn't it?" Mikan muttered. Natsume quickly stood up and said, "No—No."

"You used me. I was just part of your con to get her money," Mikan said on Natsume's face. "No, no, no!" Natsume uttered. Mikan turned her back on him and started to walk away. Natsume followed her, saying, "Look, you maybe started that way but everything's different now because you really are Anastasia. You are."

Mikan looked back at him and shouted, "Stop it!" She poked Natsume's chest, so hard that it made him groan, she prevent herself from laughing while stating, "From the very beginning, you lied. And I not only believe you, I actually-ugh!" Mikan turned her back against him again. Natsume ran towards Mikan and faced her, "Anya please. When you spoken the hidden door on the wall painting and the little boy, listen to me, that was-" his words were cut off by Mikan.

She glared at him and said, "No! I don't want to hear about anything of what I said or remember, just leave me alone." She walked passed him. Natsume hold her arm, Mikan looked at him and then slapped him hard.

_End of the acting part..._

"Cut," Mr. Narumi shouted. Natsume hold his stung cheek, boy that was quite a slap. He actually thought that he will be beheaded.

"Amazing," Mr. Narumi clapped, "I could really tell that Anastasia was really upset. And that slap looked real." Natsume rolled his eyes and muttered, "She really slap me. That's not acting." Natsume looked at Mikan who was smiling smugly.

"Excellent, you may go now. I will announce the result tomorrow," Mr. Narumi grinned. Mikan nodded and ran off, exiting the auditorium.

_**Cinderella's Shoes**_

Mikan came home after the audition, finding her mom dressed up. She asked, "Where are you going?" She smiled and kissed Mikan on the cheeks, "About time you go home. Change clothes, we will go to the mall and buy your brother some shirts." Mikan nodded and went to her room, changing her uniform for a casual wear. She wore her cute red and green plaid flats and went out of her room.

"I'm ready," she said to her mom, and together they set off to the mall.

_**Cinderella's Shoes**_

"Mom, I'll just go on the women's section, I'll be right back," Mikan said to her mother who only nodded. She went to the girl's section and found a familiar figure there. She stiffened when she saw him cast a glance to her. She quickly hid on the clothes that lined up beside her.

"Don't hide when you know you're already caught," she heard him said while sighing. Mikan went out of her hiding place and grimaced. "What's wrong with you? Why are you following me everywhere?" Mikan shouted. Natsume glared at her and said, "Excuse me? I think it's the other way around. It is you who likes me enough to practically stalk me."

"I like you? God, I'm going to throw up. I'm not going to like you, ever," Mikan hollered. Natsume went towards her and neared his face to hers, "Do you want to bet? Who's going to fall for whom? I'm pretty confident that you're going to fall in love with me before the cultural festival starts." Mikan rolled her eyes, "Idiot, as if I'm going to fall for some thief." As if on cue she took off her flats and hugged it to herself.

"You're not going to steal anything from me today," Mikan pouted and took a step backwards. The other customers stopped from what they're doing and looked at the both of them, whispering something about, _boys these days...know how to steal at an early age_. Natsume stomped his foot and said, "I'm not going to steal anything, you barbaric girl who slaps other people's faces without any reason."

The crowd's whispers changed to, _girls these days...don't know how to behave themselves_. Mikan scoffed and hollered at Natsume, "I hate your guts! Why are you in the women's section anyway? Don't tell me, you're h-h-h-homo!" Natsume sighed and said, "I'm buying my sister a present." He turned around and walked away, saying, "My mood just turned sour, I wonder why."

Mikan fumed. She raised her skimmers and threw it to Natsume's head. He stooped down, picked the flats and looked at Mikan, "You should stop throwing shoes on someone's head, little girl."

"I could do anything I want to. This is a free country, idiot!" Mikan huffed as Natsume was lost in her sights.

"Mikan," she heard her mother said, "I could hear you shouting. What happened to you? And where's your other shoe?"

Mikan realized it. She threw her shoe to Natsume again. "That damn thief!" she shouted.

_**Cinderella's Shoes**_

_School Play Cast_

Anastasia/Anya- Mikan Sakura

Dimitri- Natsume Hyuuga

_**Cinderella's Shoes**_

**anime16: due to public demand, I made a two-shot. It's up to you if you want me to continue up to the cultural festival. Thanks for the review and reading the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE BUT THIS STORY IS MINE.**

_**Cinderella's Shoes**_

_"You're no prince or knight Hyuuga. You're the villain of this story."_

-Mikan Sakura

_"I'm the villain of this story, for now. But it will not last forever. One day, I'll end up being your prince."_

-Natsume Hyuuga_  
_

Mikan Sakura came face to face with a small dog in the rehearsal of the play, Anastasia. She was blinking a couple of times. Mr. Narumi came beside her and said, "That small dog would play as Anastasia's pet, so you better get along with him, alright?" Then he turned around and started giving orders to the other characters.

The dog barked softly, making Mikan's face turned a shade of black. She was afraid of dogs, how could they expect her to actually _get along_ with a dog. She stood up and ran to the other side, the dog following her.

"Damn it, don't come near me jerk," Mikan said, teary eyed. She looked ahead and saw a person. She jumped into him and closed her eyes. "I'm scared. Get that dog away from me." She hugged the other person tightly.

"You're really an idiot," she heard a familiar voice, just beside her ears. She opened her eyes and turned her head on the source of the voice. Her hazel orbs met the crimson ones, dangerously close. He could feel his cool breath against her face. She looked down and realized that her arms were in his neck, and her legs were wrapped on his torso. And he had his arms, just below her butt. In short, he was cradling her like a baby.

Mikan screamed, "What are you doing pervert?" Natsume rolled his eyes and uttered, "You're the one who jump into me." Then Mikan heard the bark of a dog, and she cowered again in Natsume's chest. "Please Hyuuga, do me a favour and get that bloody dog away from me," Mikan meekly whispered.

Natsume smirked, "I'm your mortal enemy, right? So what should I do? Maybe I should just drop you here." Mikan tightened her hold on Natsume and said, "I'm your best friend this _time_ Hyuuga." Natsume was enjoying this. He taunted Mikan by simply feigning to drop her down to the dog. Mikan shook and hugged Natsume more tightly.

"I swear Hyuuga. If you drop me down, I will personally chase you till the ends of the earth and torture you to death," Mikan said. Natsume chuckled, "Is that a way to treat me? After all, I'm the guy who's holding you right now, saving you from that _small _dog."

"You're no prince or knight Hyuuga. You're the villain of this story," Mikan mumbled unintelligently. Facing an imminent danger, she couldn't help but say anything that comes to her mind. Natsume leaned down in her ears, "I'm the villain of this story, _for now_. But it will not last forever. One day,I'll end up being your prince."

"That would be a total nightmare Hyuuga. I don't even want to think about it," Mikan muttered. Natsume smirked and he looked down at the small dog in front of him.

_**Cinderella's Shoes**_

Being held by Natsume like that, Mikan felt a new, strange feeling. She felt so fluffy inside and she didn't know why. The only thing she was sure off was she hated him, hated his guts, and hated everything about him. But sometimes, she actually enjoyed bickering with him.

She sighed, looking at the scene just outside the window of the classroom. Her friends were talking animatedly with each other and she was not listening to them. Her mind was off somewhere around the globe. She felt tap on her shoulder.

"Oi idiot, Hyuuga's asking for you," Hotaru said. Mikan nodded and exited the classroom. Natsume was standing just outside the classroom. "What the hell do you want Hyuuga?" Mikan asked harshly. Natsume smirked and replied, "Naru wants to tell you that you should better memorize the lines he gave you the other day. And get along with the dog."

"I already know that Hyuuga. Anything new?" Mikan rolled her eyes. Natsume shook his head, "No. That's all." Mikan scoffed, "Why exactly are you here Hyuuga? Don't tell me you're planning to steal my shoes again." It was Natsume's turn to grimace.

"Idiot," he muttered and walked away. Mikan looked at his retreating back and mumbled, "So what exactly he went here for?" Having these thoughts, Mikan went inside the classroom. Hotaru was looking at her and said, "Dense." And Mikan could only wander why.

_**Cinderella's Shoes**_

Mikan was in the rehearsal again. She was looking at the face of the dog calmly until it barked and Mikan sped off to the other side, cowering under the curtains of the stage. Then he felt something grabbed her hand and she yelped. Next thing she knew, she was dragged towards the dog.

"No," Mikan protested. She looked at the person who was dragging her and found out that it was Natsume. "What the hell are you doing?" Mikan shouted in fear. "This play would get to nowhere if you kept acting like that," Natsume said. He tightened his grip on her and both of them stooped down to the dog's level. She closed her eyes in fear.

He forced her hand on top of the dog's head and let her hand patted it gently. The dog barked merrily. Mikan opened her eyes and found her hand on top of the dog's head. Natsume let go of her hand and she smoothened out the dog's hair and patted it gently. She giggled. The dog was barking, but it didn't scare her now.

She looked at Natsume beside her, her eyes glinting with amazement. "I did it Natsume. Thank you," she smiled. Natsume's eyes widened when he heard her called him by his given name. Mikan hugged him tightly, tackling him over a little. Mikan was smiling widely. Then they noticed their awkward position. Mikan was positioned between Natsume's legs, her arms around him. Natsume's right hand was in Mikan's waist, supporting her and his left hand was in the ground, preventing them to fall over. Their faces were so close, lips almost touching.

Blushing, Mikan get off him and smoothened out her skirt. "Thank you again Hyuuga." Natsume snapped from the trance and said, "You're back to Hyuuga again, little girl. A while ago, you called me _Natsume_." Mikan scoffed, "You're probably imagining things, _Hyuuga_." Then she walked out, her face was still flushing. And the others who saw that little scene had been grinning widely.

_**Cinderella's Shoes**_

The weekends came and Mikan was in front of the television, relazing and taking her mind off a certain crimson eyes bully. Mikan sighed when she felt her cell phone fillped it open and said, "Yes, Mikan speaking."

"_In fifteen minutes, you should get your ass in here, little girl."_ It was Natsume's voice on the other end.

"What do you want now, Hyuuga?" Mikan asked, eyes glaring at nowhere.

"_We're in the karaoke, in front of the train station. Naru wants you to grace your presence here."_

"Are you sure it is Mr. Narumi? You're not planning to steal my shoes again, aren't you?" Mikan muttered.

"_You're an idiot."_And the boy hung up. Mikan fumed but decided to come anyway.

_**Cinderella's Shoes**_

Mikan found herself inside a crowded room. She looked for Mr. Narumi and found him talking to Natsume and his friend, Ruka. She went towards them and greeted them. Mr. Narumi smiled and said, "I'm glad you came, Mikan-chan." He patted a seat between him and Natsume.

"Thank you," Mikan said and sat down. She glared at Natsume who was smirking at her. Then the song she heard a while ago when she entered the room had stopped and a new song filled the air. Ruka gave the mike to Natsume.

"What is this Ruka?" Natsume glared at his friend. He smiled and led Natsume at the center. The others whistled and shouted, "Go Hyuuga." Mikan couldn't help but glanced at Natsume. He looked bored and uninterested.

_Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh.  
Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh.  
You ain't gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh.  
Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh._

Natsume's cool, relaxing voice silenced everyone in the room. Mikan was in trance as she stared at Natsume. It looked like that time stand still.

_Just stay with me now. Say the word and we'll go.  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
You'll be screaming no.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah._

_Some dudes know all the right things to say.  
When it comes down to it, it's just a game.  
Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah.  
Get down to business lets skip foreplay._

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go.  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
Youll be screaming no.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head._

_Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh.  
You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on.  
She'll be screaming out when it all goes down._

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go. We can go.  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
You'll be screaming no.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
You'll be screaming more.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head..._

Natsume stopped singing. Everybody looked at his score and he made a perfect 100. He went back to his seat and found Mikan staring at him. He leaned down in her ears and said, "Stop drooling by the sight of me, little girl." Mikan woke up from her trance and glared at Natsume.

"Oh please, I'm not drooling," Mikan said and stood up, "I'm going to sing." She went to the karaoke machine and punched the digits of the song she often sang. The song filled the room.

_I've seen it in movies and TV shows  
Wrapped up with roses and pretty bows  
But that's just not the way my story goes  
I get the love 'em and leave 'em kinds  
The ones that can never make up their minds  
But I know that next time  
I'm gonna get my ever after  
There's gonna be ups and downs  
Twists and turns  
Maybe a crash and burn  
When I find the one I'm gonna let him know what I've learned  
This is my definition of love_

_It's not perfect, but it's never giving up  
And sometimes we're gonna fight  
Cause we both like to be right  
But love is unconditional  
And that's my definition of love_

_Tired of making the same mistakes  
Find the ones that don't wanna stay  
We hit a bump in the road they just split like an earthquake  
There's gonna be highs and lows  
Good and bad, and there's nothing wrong with that  
But you gotta stick it out and dig your heels in to make it last  
It's not perfect, but it's never giving up  
And sometimes we are gonna fight  
Cause we both like to be right  
But I am finally learning to say that I'm sorry and swallow my pride  
This is my definition of love_

_Oh, we gotta stick together no matter what  
And we're gonna make mistakes  
And hearts are gonna break  
But love is unconditional  
And that's my definition of love_

_Never gonna leave you, love  
Its never gonna diss you love  
When you're falling down when you make a big mistake  
When you wake up in the morning  
With nothing, there's love  
The kinds that is  
Gonna kiss you, love  
The kinds gonna miss you  
That's my definition of this thing called love  
Yeah_

_It's not perfect, but it;s never giving up  
And sometimes we are gonna fight  
Cause we both like to be right  
But I am finally learning to say that I'm sorry and swallow my pride  
This is my definition of love_

_Oh, we gotta stick together no matter what  
And we're gonna make mistakes  
And hearts are gonna break  
But love is unconditional  
And that's my definition of love_

_Oh, love (never giving up)  
My definition of love..._

Mikan grinned when she got the same score like Natsume. He was looking at her, alright, but it was still the same, cold, bored, weary, and not interested. Mikan felt hurt and she didn't know why. She took off one of her shoe, which was actually a flip flop and throw it at Natsume.

As usual, Mikan's 100% accuracy never waned and she hit Natsume in the face. She stormed out of the room and ran outside. When she made sure that the karaoke place was out of her sight, she looked down at her foot. It was dirty and she grimaced. Then a realization struck her.

"I know now! That thief must have been doing something to me so I would feel this way towards him. And then he would steal my shoes! That jerk, I hate him!" Mikan cried. That's what you called dense, everybody.

_**Cinderella's Shoes**_

**anime16: I was thinking of continuing this one till the end. What do you think? So how about leave many reviews as you can so I'll be inspired to right more. And thanks for your undying support, everyone. **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE BUT THIS STORY IS MINE.**

_**Cinderella's Shoes**_

"_I was getting hungry so I let myself taste your lips."_

-Natsume Hyuuga

Nobara Ibaragi walked gracefully and slowly towards her friend, Mikan Sakura who is currently sitting on the floor of the theatre stage. She felt a hostile presence not far from her and decided to check it out by looking around. Then she saw Natsume Hyuuga glaring, not at her but to her friend, Mikan. He's on the other side of the stage. She sighed and sat down beside Mikan.

"Hyuuga-san is glaring at you, Mikan-chan," Nobara whispered to her Mikan's ears. Mikan noticed the nervousness on Nobara's voice. She sighed and took a quick glance at her archenemy's face. Then she quickly looked away. "If looks could kill, he could murder me on the spot," Mikan commented. Nobara nodded, "He's really angry."

"But who cares if he's mad at me? Watch me, I'll make him wish that he'd never glare at me," Mikan murmured and stood up. "Mikan-chan, I think that's not a good idea!" Nobara said, trying to persuade her friend to stop what she's planning. Mikan went to the center of the stage and uttered sarcastically, "Oooohhh, I'm scared of Hyuuga's glares at me!" Then she pretended to shiver in fear.

"Do you have a death wish, you ditzy, little girl?" Natsume stood up from where he sat too and went towards Mikan. He stopped in front of her and glared down, since he's taller than Mikan. She had no choice but to look up. "Don't call me ditzy, little girl, bastard!" Mikan hollered. "I could call you whatever I want to, idiot!" Natsume said. Nobara stood up and walked towards the quarrelling couple.

"Guys, stop it right now," Nobara uttered, trying to calm both of them. "You dare to call me idiot!" Mikan shouted at Natsume. Natsume grimaced, "And you dare to throw your shoes on my face!" Mikan glared at him. "You deserve it!" Mikan said. "Oh, and what did I do?" Natsume asked Mikan, scowling at her.

"Y-You..." Mikan was lost for words as she tried to remember what happened that time.

_He was looking at her, alright, but it was still the same, cold, bored, weary, and not interested._

"I...what?" Natsume raised an eyebrow at the stunned Mikan.

"Y-Y-Your face that time," Mikan hid her eyes on her bangs.

"So what of my face that time?" Natsume frowned at Mikan.

"_Think, think, think_," Mikan chanted on her thoughts. Then she blurted out, "I just hate your face that time. If you want me to stop throwing my shoes at you then have a face lift!"

"A-A face lift," Natsume muttered then went to Mikan to pinch her cheeks, "You want me to have a face lift!" Nobara was still trying to calm her friends, "Stop it guys, please."

"I'm more beautiful that you so don't dare tell me to get a face lift, stupid!" Natsume was still pinching Mikan's cheeks. "Ouch, Hyuuga! Stop pinching my cheeks!" Mikan hollered. "I will not obey someone like you, stupid!" Natsume glared at her. "Then, if you don't!" Mikan smirked and pinched Natsume's cheeks too.

"Guys, please shut up! Both of you are so childish!" Nobara shouted at both of them. Mikan and Natsume stopped pinching each other's cheeks and looked at the flushed Nobara. "N-Nobara-chan," Mikan stammered. "Sadako," Natsume murmured. Mikan punched Natsume's jaw and hollered, "Don't call my friend Sadako!"

Natsume held his red cheeks and said, "I can't help it if she looked like Sadako. I mean look t her hair and aura, totally out of this world. And why the hell did you punch me?" Mikan glared at him then looked at Nobara. "But anyways, I'm more surprised that a demure girl like Nobara-chan shouted like that," Mikan said. Nobara turned redder and stared the other way, saying, "It's because both of you are quarrelling."

"Well, Ibaragi had a point," a cold voice said. Mikan looked up and found Hotaru staring at them. "Hotaru-chan!" Mikan went to hug Hotaru but she evaded her. "We can't practice if both of you were fighting," Hotaru muttered. Then a girlish laugh rang inside the auditorium. They looked at the source of it and found a permy, green haired girl standing near the main entrance.

She walked towards them while saying, "Sakura is not really suited for the main role since she's immature and totally not a pro!" Mikan frowned and asked, "Who are you?" The girl laughed again and replied, "My name is Sumire Shouda."

"Ah, the one who got the grandma role," Hotaru said impassively. Sumire flushed and shouted, "You don't have to tell everyone about that!" The ones on the stadium tried to hide their laughter. Sumire glared at them and hollered, "If you want to laugh then just laugh! Don't hide it!" Then everyone burst laughing. Sumire turned redder. "You can shut up now. You all laugh too much," Sumire shouted.

"So what do you want Permy-chan?" Mikan asked, wiping a tear away from her eyes due to laughing. Sumire pointed at Mikan and answered, "I want your role. You're not suited for it anyways." Mikan scowled, "You will never get my role." Sumire laughed, "Then I challenge you for it then."

"I don't accept your challenge. It's just ridiculous," Mikan said and walked away. "Oh, are you scared that I might snatch your role and maybe Natsume-kun as well?" Sumire smirked then looked at Natsume, winking seductively at him. Natsume rolled his eyes. Mikan turned around and put her hands on her waist, "You can have Hyuuga but leave my role alone." Natsume glared at Mikan and muttered, "Stupid. I'll kill you later."

"But I want them both!" Sumire said. Mikan frowned, "Then I will accept your challenge. I won't back down from my role."

"Good! We'll have Narumi-sensei, Natsume-kun and Ibaragi as our judges. There would be three challenges. The first one would be this afternoon at four. Let's meet at the shopping district," Sumire laughed and walked away.

_**Cinderella's Shoes**_

Mikan and the others gathered at the shopping district waiting for Sumire to come. "She's late, that Permy," Mikan muttered and sighed. "You would not be here if you just rejected her challenge," Natsume said. "Shut up Hyuuga. I don't want her to call me a coward," Mikan muttered.

"I'm here," Sumire shouted. "You're late," Mikan hollered. "I just have to take care of something," Sumire said and then looked at Hotaru, "Why are you here?" Hotaru replied without any emotion, "Because I found this amusing." Sumire pointed at Hotaru and said, "You don't look like amuse!"

"So what's out first challenge?" Mikan asked. Sumire smirked, "Flirting." Mikan raised an eyebrow, "What was that? And what is its relation to acting?" Sumire shook her head and answered, "Tsk, tsk...You're very naive Mikan. You can get an audience in a theatre through flirting. And you could practice your acting skills as well!" Mikan put her hands on her palm and said, "Oh, I got it."

"Then it's good. The first one to get ten numbers from ten guys will win. The first challenge starts now," Sumire shouted and went to her own. Mikan turned towards Hotaru and Nobara and asked, "So what's flirting and how to do it?" Natsume slapped his face and shook her head, "You're impossible."

"I'm not talking at you Hyuuga so shut up," Mikan said and stared at Hotaru and Nobara again. "Look at Sumire," Hotaru pointed at the green haired girl.

Sumire went to a guy and asked, "Can I get your number?" The guy backed away but she hugged her arms, "Please, you just looked cute and very handsome. I felt like I could go out with you tonight." The guy blushed and nodded, "Alright, I'll give you my number." Sumire smiled at him then at Mikan. She mouthed, "1-0."

Mikan shivered, "I don't want to lose but I can't do what she's doing." Hotaru rolled her eyes, "If you can't then just beg." Mikan hugged Hotaru and hollered, "You're the best Hotaru. I just have to beg, right?"

Then Mikan went to the first guy she found and asked, "Can I get your number?" The guy like any others backed away from her. Mikan looked at the guy with her soft eyes and sad smile, "You can't?" The guy blushed and then gave his number to her. "Thank you," Mikan smiled and the boy turned redder and ran away.

"S-She's natural!" all of them thought out loud. Natsume clenched his fist and looked away from Mikan.

_**Cinderella's Shoes**_

Mikan and Sumire panted. Their score is 9-9. The others were on the side, watching them while drinking canned juice. Mikan glared at them and said, "Don't drink in front of us, idiots!" Nobara smiled at Mikan and said, "I bought you one Mikan-chan. Drink it after the challenge." Mikan smiled gratefully at Nobara and nodded.

She went to a random guy and said, "Your number, can I have it?" The guy looked at her from top to bottom and smirked. "Not bad. You're very desirable. If you wanted my number then you better accompany me for the whole night," the guy cornered Mikan to a lamp post and neared his face to hers.

"H-Hey, stop," Mikan stuttered. Suddenly a can flew towards the guy's face. The guy yelped and shouted, "Who did that?" He turned around and found a crimson eyed boy smirking at him and said, "Sorry, sorry. My hand slipped. You're face looks like a trash can."

"What did you say?" The guy shouted. Natsume went towards him and took Mikan's hands. "And I would appreciate it if you kept your filthy hands away from _my_ girl," Natsume said and slapped the guy's hands away.

"Damn! Don't get my number if you already have a boy friend bitch!" The guy hollered and ran away. "H-He's not my boy friend!" Mikan called out to the guy and turned to look at Natsume, "You big liar!"

Natsume's eyes were hidden by his hair. "Mikan," he muttered. Mikan flushed and her heart started to beat fast. "You...You just called me by my first name," Mikan said incredulously. Then Natsume smirked at her and said, "You must be dreaming little girl. Never would I call you by your first name."

"Yeah, I must be dreaming. You will never call me by my proper name," Mikan said venomously. "You sounded bitter," Natsume uttered. "It's none of your business Hyuuga," Mikan turned her back on her and walked away. Natsume held her arms and forced her to face him. "W-What-" Mikan's words were cut by Natsume's lips on hers on a long peck on the lips.

Natsume broke the kiss and licked his lips. "Strawberry lip gloss," Natsume murmured then continued, "I was getting hungry so I let myself taste your lips." Mikan was stunned and when she recovered, Natsume was already far away from her. Mikan took of one of her shoe and throw it on Natsume's head. "That was my first kiss!" Mikan cried, "I won't ever forgive you bastard!"

Natsume picked up her shoe and said, "Thanks for your shoe." Mikan hollered, "Bring that back to me, thief!"

"Excuse me but I already won this first challenge," Sumire informed Mikan. "What?" Mikan shouted. "Our second challenge will be announced tomorrow. So do yourself a favour and win." Sumire laughed and walked away. Mikan sighed, "I can't believe I lost! It's all because Hyuuga distracted me. That thief!"

_**Cinderella's Shoes**_

anime16: reviews are welcome. Leave me a review so I could update, if you want.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE BUT THIS STORY IS MINE.**

_**Cinderella's Shoes**_

_**...**_

"_That's wonderful. He wants to eat you up."_

-Anna Umenomiya

**...**

"I'm out to kill Hyuuga," Mikan mumbled, "Slowly but surely." Her friends sighed and asked, "What did he do this time?"

"He stole my shoes," she replied. Anna shook her head and said, "Again? Do you think he's a gay or something? Well, he always steals your shoes."

"Is there a person on this earth that would wear unmatched shoes?" Nonoko rolled her eyes. Then a thought stuck her. She banged her hands on Mikan's desk in which the latter broke a gasp.

"What the—Nonoko-chan?" Mikan raised an eyebrow, looking at her friend warily. She smiled excitedly and hollered, "Maybe Hyuuga-kun has a thing for you!"

Mikan snorted and shouted, "He has a thing for me? Does he really think that his 'thing' is far more important than my shoes? Or he's confident because it's expensive. Well, sorry for him! I'm not fond of expensive things."

With that said, her friends slapped their foreheads. "Leave it to you to be such a dumb," Hotaru commented. Mikan turned red in embarrassment and crossed her arms, looking away while saying, "What? Did I say something wrong? Anyway, whatever he'd give me I'll reject in a second."

"Mikan, the 'thing' we're talking about is like he's obsessed to you to the point of taking your shoes. Like, he's in love with you, and very much to boot!" Anna squealed in delight.

"Hyuuga likes me? That's absurd!" Mikan laughed. Hotaru flipped the pages of her book as she slammed a picture on her desk. Anna and Nonoko stooped over to look at it and then they gasped.

"Natsume and Mikan kissing?" they squeaked. Mikan's eyes widened and hurried over Hotaru's side. She grabbed the picture and stared at it for a minute.

"Where did you get this?" Mikan's hands shook. Hotaru smirked, "I just happened to see both of you smooch each other yesterday. And my hands itched for the camera and poof, a picture." Mikan turned red and wailed, "No! He just kissed me out of the blue! I didn't ask for it!"

"He kissed you?" Anna and Nonoko groped at Mikan. "That's awesome. He must really like you very much."

Mikan shook her head and wriggled out of their grasp, "No! He said that he was getting hungry and I happened to wear strawberry lip gloss that time. And he thinks it's appetizing."

"That's wonderful. He wants to eat you up," Anna clasped her hands together and moved her hips. Mikan rolled her eyes and said, "Forget it! I'm not a damn food."

Hotaru sighed and muttered, "Anyways, Hyuuga is not important right now. You should focus in winning the next challenge."

"You're right Hotaru! I don't have time to think about Hyuuga!" Mikan smiled and raised her hand.

_**Cinderella's Shoes**_

Mikan and the other crew members of the play were gathered in the theatre stage, waiting for Sumire's announcement of the next challenge. Mikan was sitting on the edge of the stage, glaring at Natsume who had just arrived. A smirk broke in his handsome face as he saw her. He sat directly in front of her.

"Get out of my face Hyuuga," she snarled. He shrugged and propped up his chin with his right hand. "How nice to see you, little girl. Are you still wearing strawberry lip gloss?"

"Bastard," she hissed menacingly and looked away. "I hate you."

"I love you too," Natsume answered with a sneer. Mikan glared at him and jumped off the stage. She walked towards him and grabbed his collar.

"Don't joke around me Hyuuga. It's not funny!" she growled and let go of his collar. She gave him one last glare before returning to her seat. He just smirked at her, like he always does, much to Mikan's disdain.

"Sorry for the wait everyone," Sumire appeared at the door, brimming with confidence.

"You're late," Mikan said. Sumire chuckled, "The heroines are always late."

Mikan rolled her eyes and asked, "So what's the next challenge?"

"Our next challenge is baking," Sumire announced, "We're going to bake a cake. Natsume-kun, Narumi-sensei and Ibaragi are the judges again. The judging place will be here tomorrow at the same time."

Mikan smiled and flipped her hair, "Is that all?"

Sumire laughed and said, "You don't understand at all. I won an international baking contest when I was young. So you better be prepared to lose your role in the play."

With that said, Sumire waltz out of the auditorium.

"Mikan, are you skilled in making a cake?" Nobara asked.

"No, I'm bad at it," Mikan smiled.

"Then why did you act like you're an expert at it?" Nobara gasped.

"I just want to scare Sumire a bit," Mikan giggled.

The crew members sighed and muttered, "She's dead."

_**Cinderella's Shoes**_

Mikan was in the home economics room, preparing the ingredients and utensils she needed. She pulled out a cook book and read it first. Then she started doing what it says and managed to do the steps correctly.

After forty five minutes, the oven let out a 'ding' sound. Mikan smiled as she pulled out the newly baked cake with the gloves. She frowned when it came out burnt.

"Ah, damn! I need to repeat it," she mumbled.

"What a dangerous looking cake," a cool, husky voice said. She yelped and turned around, glaring at the newcomer.

"Back off Hyuuga," she hissed, "I don't have time for you."

She saw him leaning in the door's frame, looking mighty and sexy. He smirked and went towards her. He grabbed the utensils in her hands and said, "Let me teach you how to bake a delicious cake."

He began batting, mixing and doing some basic steps in baking. He slowly did it for her to see. The room was filled by 'ooohss' and 'aaahhhs' from Mikan. After an hour and thirty minutes, Natsume produced a captivating and delicious cooking cake. Mikan clapped her hands and said, "You're great."

He shrugged and patted her head, "Then I'll take my leave. You better bake an edible cake tomorrow. I don't want to go to the comfort room because I ate your cake."

He scooped a strawberry in the bowl and ate it. He smirked at her and said, "Good luck, lousy girl." Then he exited the room.

Mikan turned red and shouted, "You'll see. I'll bake a delicious cake enough for you to cry on, bastard."

She went back on practicing a cake with an evil smile on her face. "Hihihihi...I'll make you cry. I'll make you cry," she chanted while baking a cake.

_**Cinderella's Shoes**_

The judgement day was here. Sumire presented her cake to the judges first. It was a wonderful chocolate cake with a lot of icing, cherries and decorations.

"Wonderful," Narumi-sensei said. Sumire cut three pieces from the cake and gave it to the judges. They took a bite from it and Narumi-sensei practically flew on the air because of its deliciousness.

"Delicious!" Narumi-sensei closed his eyes and savoured the moment.

Sumire went back to Mikan and sneered at her. "Looks like I won," she said.

"Next is Mikan-chan," Nobara shouted. Mikan looked at the judges and shook her head.

"I don't want to show my cake," Mikan muttered and held the cake she baked in her chest.

"Oh, come on coward," Sumire grabbed the cake from her hands and put it in the desk of the judges. "Let's see you lost face."

"No," Mikan struggled to get it back but she was held by the crew members. Sumire took off the covering from the cake.

Amazingly, the cake is not hideous looking. It was a strawberry cake shaped like a face.

"The cake looks like..." Nobara trailed off. "No!" Mikan turned red from embarrassment.

"Wonderful! It looks like Natsume-kun!" Narumi-sensei hollered. Everybody in the auditorium gaped at him. Mikan wanted to crawl under the table to hide her face. Sumire's jaw dropped open and looked at the cake with awe.

Natsume took a piece from the cake and ate it. "It's delicious," he said. He wiped an icing in the side of his mouth using his thumb and gently licked it.

_He's hot,_ the girls gasped.

The rest of the judges took a piece and ate it too.

"My vote goes to Mikan," Narumi-sensei announced, "What a wonderful way to show she really loves Natsume-kun!"

"I'm not in love with him!" Mikan hollered, "I'm just thinking about how I'll make him cry once he ate the cake. And before I knew it, the cake looked like his face."

The audience in the auditorium turned red and looked at Mikan lovingly. "Don't look at me like that!" she shouted at them.

"I didn't know that you wanted to turn me into a food so you could eat me up," Natsume smirked at Mikan. "I know you love me, but isn't this too much? You started to make food out of my face."

"Shut up," Mikan took off her shoes and sent it flying towards Natsume's face. He swiftly avoided it and looked at the shoe that nearly hit him, "Too bad, I learned to evade it."

He turned around to look at Mikan and was greeted by the other shoe she sent flying to him. Natsume is still hit in the end.

"I hate you! I hate you!" Mikan hollered. "I don't love you, damn it!"

Everyone just looked at them, knowingly.

Ah, by the way, Mikan won the second challenge. The score between her and Sumire are now tied.

_**Cinderella's Shoes**_

**anime16: **thanks for reading the story. Please leave a review. I want to have more reviews this time then I'll continue updating the next chapter. Ah, by the way, please read my other story, **Matchmaking Club** and tell me if you want me to continue writing that story. And of course read my other stories to like **Crazy Love Affair, Saving a Demon, Dorm Days, Crimson Skies, Potion Gone Wrong and Bittersweet Sin.**_**  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE BUT THIS STORY IS MINE.**

_**Cinderella's Shoes**_

_**...**_

"_I can't believe this! How come your shoes are far more important than my face?"_

-Natsume Hyuuga

"_Sorry to burst your bubble, but I couldn't find any shred of manliness, sexiness, and coolness in your bones."_

-Mikan Sakura

_**...**_

Natsume Hyuuga was _so _not in the mood. He was hit by a flying shoe yesterday, oh not just yesterday, every single damn day with one single person. He growled. To think he spent ten stinking hours just to practice avoiding a shoe landing on his handsome face but no, fate had been cruel to him when the girl herself manage to become so smart and threw the shoe on him when he was about to face her again.

He scowled and stomped his foot while walking. He cursed inwardly as he saw the object of his _frustrations_, slowly walking in the hallways towards her classroom. She was dragging her feet lazily, sighing in every minute interval.

He tilted his head and muttered evilly, "Payback time." He smirked and purposely went towards her direction. He bumped into her, really hard to the point she flew two or three steps backwards. She groaned and slowly knelt down, rubbing her aching butt. She looked up and glared at him with so much loathe.

"How come you're not on the ground also?" she grumbled, "I literally flew a meter because of your sturdy body you perverted asshole!"

"It's only a step or two, don't exaggerate it," he rolled his eyes and continued, "And besides it's nothing compared of what I experience everyday due to your shoes.

"Leave my shoes out of this Sherlock," she stood up and hissed, "It's a lot more important than your face!"

"I can't believe this! How come your shoes are far more important than my face?" he countered, eyeing her with so much content. "God gave me this face so girls can have someone to worship here on earth."

"Ugh, you're so obnoxious! You think the world revolves around you!" she shouted. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I couldn't find any shred of manliness, sexiness, and coolness in your bones."

"Are you _blind_?" he retorted. "You can't see this piece of meat girls go _gaga_ these days."

"I want to throw up! Not all girls are so into you," she grumbled.

"And who might those girls be? The girls who are not so into me as you quoted," he raised an eyebrow, waiting for her reply.

"Number one, my mother, because she married my father not you," she answered.

"She's too old. And besides do I even _exist_ during that point of time?" he muttered calmly.

"Number two, there's Hotaru, she never even cast a second glance at you when you two first met way back," she pointed out.

"Hotaru is a special case. And she's not you who looked at me more than thrice the first time we met," he said, smirking at her.

"Of course I'd look at you many times. You _did_ steal my damn popcorn, moron!" she huffed, glaring at him. "Number three, there's Nobara, and she never even talks to you."

"She did talk to me. Remember the fight we had, when she came up and talk to us," he reminded her.

She laughed, "Yeah I remember that. She went to us and told us to _shut _up. It's not called _talking_, it's called _reprimanding._"

"Whatever, she still talked to me. It counts," he said. "So anyway, none of what you mentioned describes a girl who can _resist _my charm."

"I haven't told you the last one yet," she grinned at him.

"I know, I know. You'd tell me that you're one of them," he grumbled. "It's what I've read on romantic novels and stuffs."

"It's not...hey what? _The _Natsume Hyuuga reads romantic novels," she chuckled loudly.

"Shut up," he growled, silently cursing himself for letting her know about it

"Natsume, really...Romance novels are so not you," she shouted. He stepped towards her and cornered her in the walls. He caged her within his arms and smirked at her evilly.

"What the hell are you doing pervert?" she shouted, trying to push him away but he didn't even budge an inch.

"You said so yourself, I don't even have a shred of manliness, sexiness and coolness. So why is it you find it strange I read romantic novels?" he sneered at her.

She scowled and said, "I just said that for the sake of the argument, mister. So please step aside so I could breathe fresh air."

He breathe out on her face and muttered huskily, "There fresh, _hot _air."

"Maybe you meant stinky, _poisonous_ air," she countered skilfully.

"You're getting better in the verbal insults little girl," he said. "So who's the last one you said that can resist my overflowing charms?"

"My baby girl!" she shouted cheerfully. Natsume nearly bit his tongue and said incredulously, "You had a kid."

"Yes, she's such a cute little girl," she smiled at him. "Her name is Natsumi."

"How long do you have her?" he grumbled, suddenly feeling sick.

"Eleven months," she answered. "She's turning one next month."

"Great, I bet when she grew up she'd be stupid like you too," he vexed.

"Hey! Don't call my baby girl that way. She's so cute, especially when she barked," she hollered.

"Babies cry not bark, stupid!" he pulled himself away from her.

"She barks!" she shouted. "She's a dog for heaven's sake. Why would she not bark?"

"A dog...what?" he yelled. "This Natsumi girl you're talking about is a dog!"

"Of course, whatever she could be?" she crossed her arms angrily.

"So you're basically saying to me that this Natsumi _dog _is the last one who could resist my charms?" Natsume said.

"Yes! She can only be attracted to male dog and not to you. But then again, you're like a dog," she mumbled.

"It's not even human! You can't consider that thing!" he hollered.

"I'd be happy if you refer to her as 'her' not 'it'!" she growled.

"You're mental!" he glared at her.

"I'm not crazy! I am not in a madhouse and therefore I'm a well sane person," she rolled her eyes and murmured, "Do people lack common sense nowadays?"

"I could ask myself the same thing," he muttered. "And probably they are waiting for you to sign up in the madhouse."

"If I'm going to sign up in the madhouse, then you should do the same because you're a crazy one too!" she hollered.

"Yes we're both crazy...crazy about each other!" he smirked.

"Yes we are...what?" she stopped, fully understanding what she just said. "No we are not, stupid! Ugh, I'm going to stop this madness once and for all."

She stomped away, pouting. Natsume on the other hand was smirking.

_**Cinderella's Shoes**_

"This is our last challenge," Sumire Shouda laughed heartily and shoved a piece of paper on her face.

Mikan looked at it, and the others leaned to see it too. "Mr. and Ms. Beachside," she read.

"Yes! We are both entering a contest. The one who will win, would be the one who can get the Anastasia role," Sumire explained.

"So if we both lose?" she asked.

"Then I would propose another challenge," she replied, going towards Natsume and smiled down at him. "Let's pair up for this contest," she uttered bluntly.

"So maybe I'd go with R—" before Mikan could finish, Natsume went to her and snaked his arms in her waist. "I'm sorry Shouda but I'm going with her."

"Huh? What? When? Who decide that?" she asked too many questions. "And please, get your filthy arms off me."

Sumire sighed and said, "Oh well, then I'd just go with Ruka."

"M-Me? Since when did I become your back-up?" he uttered.

"Just now," Sumire replied and turned to Natsume again. "Wait for me darling...by the end of this contest I'm going to be your partner in the play."

With that said, she exited the auditorium with a crispy laugh.

"Hyuuga! How many times should I tell you to keep your hands on yourself and stopped touching me!" she shouted. He pulled away from her and smirked, "I can't wait for the contest to come."

"I can't wait to burn you alive," she scowled. He turned around and said, "You can't because you love me very, very, very much."

He started to go off stage and gave her a last sneer.

She took of her shoes and threw it in the air. The shoes flew so high before it landed on Natsume's head. He groaned and glared at her. The shoes had some mud because it rained a little that day. And that said mud was all over Natsume.

_**Cinderella's Shoes**_

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for reading. Please drop a review._**  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE BUT THIS STORY IS MINE.**

_**Cinderella's Shoes**_

**...**

"_I really hate you!"_

-Mikan Sakura

"_I really love you too."_

-Natsume Hyuuga

**...**

"If the challenge is about Mr. and Ms. Beachside then we're talking about going to a..." Mikan shouted excitedly, "...beach!"

"Obviously," Hotaru muttered. She looked ahead and saw the waves gently dragging the people back and forth. The salty air that she smelled and the chirping of the birds she heard plainly told her that they were really in the beach, upon the request of their selfish co-actor Sumire Shouda.

Mikan squealed as she heard the sound of the waves rushing in and out of the seashore. The light of the sun gently touched her skin and she raised a hand to block her face from it.

"I really love the ocean," she remarked.

"You should focus on the challenge first before thinking about enjoyment idiot," Hotaru uttered. Mikan pouted and said, "I know that."

"Mikan-chan!" Nobara called to her. She spun around and faced her friend.

"What is it?" Mikan asked, smiling at her panting friend.

"You should sign up for the Mr. and Ms. Beachside contest," Nobara replied, pointing at the booth not far away from them. "The contest is this afternoon. You should bring Hyuuga-san too for the registration."

"Eh? Why should I bring a pervert with me?" Mikan screeched, shaking her head profusely.

"Because I'm your partner," a cool, velvet voice answered her question. She turned around and glowered at the handsome face of Natsume Hyuuga.

"You decide that by yourself!" Mikan retorted, crossing her arms and sent a murderous look towards Natsume.

"You don't have a choice," Natsume said. "Ruka is with Sumire now."

"So? I could choose anyone from the crew here," she answered back.

"But none of them can match my prowess," Natsume smirked, enjoying Mikan's angry face.

"Here it comes," Mikan uttered, "Natsume Hyuuga's obnoxiousness."

"Ah guys," Nobara scratched her head, "Please continue your bickering later. The registration comes first."

"Yes...Ibaragi is right," Hotaru looked at them warily, "Continue your _lover's _quarrel later."

"We're not lovers!" Mikan hollered, stomping away from the group. Natsume sneered and followed Mikan.

_**Cinderella's Shoes**_

Natsume and Mikan were walking towards the said booth silently. Mikan was still fuming with anger and Natsume was still smirking about their apparently _lover's _quarrel as Hotaru quoted it.

"Little girl," Natsume decided to talk to her. "I'm going to ask you for something, is that alright?"

"Since when did you ask for my permission when you ask me or talk to me?" Mikan looked at him incredulously, "If you just as me every damn time you try to talk to me then my days would be quieter because you know what? I'm not going to talk to you."

"You talk too much," Natsume commented, "I'm just going to ask you a question."

Mikan sighed and urged Natsume to go on.

"About your baby girl dog, 'she' as you put it," Natsume began then continued, "I thought you're scared of dogs. Then how in hell do you have a dog in your house for eleven months? Don't tell me you purposely portrayed to be scared of dogs to attract my attention."

Mikan scoffed to him and answered, "Back then, I'm really scared of dogs. I even tried poisoning ours but she was so smart to avoid eating the food I gave her."

"Here it comes," Natsume uttered, "Mikan Sakura's sadistic side. I can't believe you tried to end an innocent dog's life."

"Shut up," Mikan glared at him, "I'm scared that time. But now...I adore her."

"Here we go," Natsume told her when they arrived at the contest's booth.

"Hello," the woman in the booth greeted them.

Mikan smiled and greeted back. The woman gave them the registration papers and they signed it.

"Thank you," Mikan uttered. The woman nodded and said, "Good luck to you two. You're one lovely couple."

"We're not—hmmff," Mikan's words were cut by Natsume's hand on her mouth.

"Yes, thank you. We're one lovely _couple, _weren't we?" Natsume smirked. The woman nodded. Mikan looked at Natsume, dumbfounded.

Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand and said, "Let's go babe."

He snatched the paper with the mechanics of the contest and dragged Mikan away from the booth.

_**Cinderella's Shoes**_

"You're a bastard!" Mikan hollered, "Why did you agree to her that we're a couple?"

"Because it's fun," Natsume smirked, leaning down towards Mikan.

"You agree with her because it's fun?" Mikan shouted. "I really hate you!"

"I really love you too," Natsume sneered at her. "Before we continue our _lover's _quarrel, we need to read the mechanics of the contest."

"We're not lovers!" Mikan yelled. Natsume rolled his eyes and shared the piece of paper in his hands to her.

"Oh you two don't have to work hard you know," a voice said behind them. They turned around and saw Sumire standing there, laughing her head off.

"Because I'm going to win together with Ruka," she shouted and walked away.

Mikan glared at Sumire's retreating back. She looked at Natsume and said, "Hyuuga, we're definitely going to defeat them."

Natsume flipped his hair and uttered, "Of course. I'm the man who always wins."

_**Cinderella's Shoes**_

"Good afternoon!" the host shouted, "Welcome to the annual Mr. and Ms. Beachside."

The crowd cheered. Then the host called the candidates. They girls were wearing swimsuits and the guys were wearing only shirts, meaning their chest were exposed.

The girls drooled on the side when Natsume entered the stage.

"Now, we're going to our talent portion," the host said. "Let's give it up to the candidates...starting with number one, Chikako Amaya-chan and Shiro Takegawa-kun!"

The candidates gave it all with the acting, jokes, singing, dancing and everything. Then finally the host announced for Sumire and Ruka on the stage. The crowd cheered.

"We're going to act," Sumire uttered cheerfully.

_Acting part:_

"Ruka, are you just going to leave me?" Sumire shouted, holding Ruka's arm.

"Ah—yes?" Ruka scratched his head, _you don't even tell me what to act._

"What about the baby? What are we going to do with the baby?" Sumire cried.

"Abort it?" Ruka replied.

"What?" Sumire shouted, _what are you saying you blonde idiot?_

"Well, er—I don't want it," Ruka said, _especially if the mother is you._

"You told me you love me! Is that a lie?" Sumire hollered, _you supposed to tell me you want me and the baby idiot!_

"Ah—yes. It's a lie!" Ruka roared.

"B-But I love you!" Sumire yelled at him, pulling Ruka towards her and gave him a chaste kiss. Ruka's eyes widened and pushed Sumire away from him.

_End of the acting part..._

Natsume backed away when he saw his best friend being kissed by Sumire. Mikan was gaping at them, _they kissed!_

"That was wonderful acting!" the host shouted, "Very realistic. You could see the surprise look at the boy's face when the girl kissed him."

Ruka nodded glumly, _because I was really surprised._

"Our next and last candidate, let's give a round of applause to Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga," the host said. Mikan and Natsume entered the stage.

"We're going to sing," Mikan uttered cheerfully. The introduction of the song filled the air. Mikan took a deep breath and started to sing.

_Mikan:_

_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

_Natsume:_

_No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start_

_Mikan and Natsume:_

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

_Mikan:  
We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
_

_Natsume:_

_Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
_

_Mikan and Natsume:_

_Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you..._

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
_

_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
_

_Mikan:_

_Starting out on a journey  
_

_Mikan and Natsume:_

_Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you..._

Natsume smirked when the crowd yelled, "Encore."

"Then I suppose I give you folks a bonus," Natsume said huskily. The crowd went crazy as he pulled Mikan towards him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mikan hissed. Natsume looked at Sumire and Ruka then uttered, "This is how to kiss for real."

Natsume gave Mikan a long kiss on the lips, a kiss that Mikan couldn't help but to respond back, in short a knee-weakening kiss. He broke the kiss, smirking.

Mikan flushed for a minute then hollered, "That was my second kiss, damn it!"

And that was the end of the talent portion. Now, what will happen to them as the contest progress?

_**Cinderella's Shoes**_


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE BUT THIS STORY IS MINE.**

_**Cinderella's Shoes**_

**...**

"_But why do I wish he meant everything he said?"_

-Mikan Sakura

"_But even if I do, you're going to be my special fan girl, my forever fan."_

-Natsume Hyuuga

**...**

"Thank you Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga for such a wonderful song and teaching us how to kiss." The host draped a hand on Natsume's shoulder and gave him a small smile. The crowd cheered, shouting Natsume and Mikan's name. Natsume smirked while Mikan scowled. After a few minutes, they were hustled on the backstage to prepare for the next portion of the contest: the question and answer part.

Mikan clenched her hands into a fist and glared at the unsuspecting Natsume. "What the hell was that for?" she shouted. "We didn't plan to kiss in front of so _many_ people, idiot! What do you take me for, asshole?" She huffed and placed her hand on Natsume's arm, forcing him to look at her.

The sight was infuriating. Natsume's face was _full_ of smirk, as if he, himself was made purely of _smirks._ She gritted her teeth.

"Why the hell are you smirking? Don't smirk, you idiot!"

"That was an awesome kiss. I didn't know you could kiss like that, little girl."

"Don't make me remember that!" Mikan covered her ears with her hands. "That was so –"

Her words were cut when he suddenly grabbed her hand. She slowly looked up and found him staring at her intently. "I want you to remember everything." He smirked and tipped her chin. "I will never let you forget about the kiss we both enjoyed." He lowered his head and closed his eyes. She felt attracted to him all of the sudden and found herself closing her eyes and leaning forward to meet his lips.

"Hey, guys! You're up in five min –" the organizer of the contest stopped when he saw the scene unfolding in front of him. "Did I just interrupt something?"

Mikan suddenly opened her eyes and shoved Natsume away. She flushed and looked at the organizer. "No, you just came in the right time!" She laughed nervously and went to follow him. Natsume clutched her hand. She turned her head and stared at him.

"You..." he smirked at her, "...were able to _escape_ me this time. But there won't be a _next _time. I'd made sure we're both _alone_ if I try to_ kiss_ you again. '

Her face darkened and she yanked her hand from him. "I'd made sure you're going to be_ sent_ to the hospital the next time you tried _something_ like that to me. Mark _my_ words, Hyuuga-bastard."

_**Cinderella's Shoes**_

God, he made her so mad. When is he going to leave me alone? She asked herself mentally. She stomped her foot in her every step as she climbed towards the stage again. She went on the right side and stopped. Natsume stood beside her, smirking. Just when does the guy stop smirking? She sighed.

"Guys, we're going to enter the question and answer part of the contest. The traditional approach to this was asking the girl and then she would give a satisfying answer. But today, we're going to go out of that tradition and ask the boys this time!" the host explained.

Mikan sighed with relief. She was worried about the question and answer portion because she knew she might messed it up or completely ruined up their chances of winning.

"So I'm up, huh?" Natsume whispered.

Her eyes widened. If it's Natsume, then everything won't go according to what she wants. Natsume would take everything in his flow. She clasped her hands together and silently prayed.

Natsume glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and his face darkened. She was like praying for a miracle to occur. He smacked her back.

"Ow – what the hell was that for?" she hissed.

"Leave everything to me, idiot. I'm not going to let us lose." He looked at the contestants. "...Because I'm the man who always wins. Keep that in mind."

"Yeah, right Hyuuga-obnoxious."

"Stop affixing anything on my last name, idiot!"

Mikan smiled a little and turned her focus on Ruka who was called on the center of the stage. He looked so stiff and stressed out. Being the _chosen_ partner of Sumire Shouda had really drained his energy.

"How are you holding up Ruka-kun?" the host asked the haggard lad.

"Ah actually I'm getting ti –" Ruka stopped his words on midair as he felt a chilly air coming behind him. He sluggishly steered his head and saw Sumire glaring daggers to his back. He immediately looked ahead and said cheerfully, "I'm having a _great _time."

"Ruka is an idiot," Natsume put his arms together in front of his chest and looked at his best friend wearily. "He could run away from Shouda but no, he chose to live his life miserably like that."

"Nogi-kun is not like you Hyuuga. He's a gentleman unlike you."

"Oh," Natsume bent his head in Mikan's level and said, "I'm a gentleman. I'll make sure you'll know how _gentleman_ I could get."

"Shut up, pervert!" Mikan muttered, "Ugh, you and your perverted impulses."

"Alright, guys, here's the question for Ruka-kun," the host interrupted their bickering. He looked at the paper in his hands and asked, "If Sumire-chan is a fruit, what would she be and why?"

"Unripe mangoes," Ruka answered glumly. "Because our relationship is like the transition of unripe mangoes to ripe ones, it's blossoming slowly but surely." He coughed a little and added mentally, "She just made my mood turn sour, that's all."

"That was so sweet of you Ruka-kun, very sweet!" the host complimented the poor guy as he patted on his shoulder. Ruka nodded and sighed. He couldn't help but feel pity for himself. He was just dragged on this war for the Anastasia role by Sumire and he couldn't even do a thing about it.

He politely left the center of the stage and went back to Sumire.

The host smiled and announced, "And now, our last contestant, let's give it up for Natsume Hyuuga."

Natsume lowered his head and whispered to Mikan's ears, "Wish me luck, little girl."

As he moved forward, the girls shouted frantically, screaming his name. Natsume flipped his hair and smirked towards the girls' population.

"Attention-seeker," Mikan whispered. "You're an idiot, Hyuuga." She pouted and ignored the hungry looks the girls had been giving to Natsume. She felt a painful tug in her heart but decided to ignore it too. "I was just upset because he kissed me. I'm not upset because he's popular with gi –" She stopped her sentence and grasped her head, shaking away unwanted thoughts. "What is happening to me?" she panted, glaring at her hands furiously. She looked up and saw Natsume staring at her.

He was looking grimly at her. Mikan stepped back a fraction and her face fell. "The bastard saw me. I'm doomed." She turned her back on him.

"What the hell is that idiot thinking now?" Natsume muttered. "Could it be she had a diarrhea and she was just forcing herself?" He tilted his head on the other side and shook his head. "Impossible."

He took the center of the stage and the host smirked at him. "How are you holding up Natsume-kun?"

"I'm happy, _very _happy," Natsume said. The crowd wailed and shouted his name. He held a hand up and waved at them.

"Alright, my question for you is..." the host looked at the paper and smiled. "Define what beautiful means."

"Beautiful huh?" he stared at the vast people looking at him and to Mikan's gloomy back. "For me beautiful means, when you start eating a mountain of food but still asking for more, stubborn one who wears childish underwear like polka dots pattern, has lips coated with strawberry lip gloss, knows how to bake your face in the cake, so dense you want to strangle her in frustration, an idiot who makes other people worry, who sings like there's no tomorrow, acting was her second nature, has a smile that could brighten and melt the coldest of hearts and has a seemingly hundred of shoes that she always throws it towards a person accurately. Yes, that was my definition of beautiful."

Her eyes widened and slowly turned around to look at Natsume. "Was he talking about me?" she asked herself. She placed a hand and put it in her chest. "Why is my heart beating so fast?" She closed her eyes. "No, calm down. He's doing this to win, yup, he does." She opened her eyes and muttered, "But why do I wish he meant everything he said?"

The host thanked Natsume for the very unique, _out-of-this-world _answer.

Natsume stepped out of the center and returned to Mikan. He smirked at her and asked, "So how was my answer?"

"Ah, it's ok."

"What – that's you're going to say? It's ok? What was that?"

"What am I supposed to say?"

He clasped his hands together and imitated Mikan's voice, "Thank you Natsume-sama! I love you Natsume-sama! You're so handsome Natsume-sama –" He looked at her sternly, " – that's what I expect you to say."

Mikan's face dimmed and said, "If I say that, my mouth will rot. Are you mistaking me for your fan girl, you idiotic pervert?"

"I am not." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "But even if I do, you're going to be my special fan girl, my forever fan."

He walked away from her as he was called at the center of the stage again. Mikan shook, she raised her head, revealing her flushed face.

She kicked something non-existing in the air and took off her slipper. She caught the slipper in her hands and aimed it to Natsume.

"Don't make me feel weird things, idiot!" she hollered and sent the poor, lone slipper flying towards Natsume. It hit him as always and his head tilted on the other side. He winced in pain. "Ouch, that really hurt, that idiot did it again."

_**Cinderella's Shoes**_

**Author's Notes: **Uwah, after such a long time I've finally updated Cinderella's Shoes. By the way, I already finished writing the epilogue for Rent a Girl. I'm going to post it this week or maybe next week. So, just wait for it, ok? As always, thanks for reading the story. And waiting patiently for the updates. Please drop some review if you have time._**  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE BUT THIS STORY IS MINE.**

_**Cinderella's Shoes**_

"_Should have known that? So your favour goes to someone who's less annoying? Bravo, Hyuuga. Only you can think that way."_

-Mikan Sakura

**...**

"_I'm honour, your highness."_

-Natsume Hyuuga

**...**

**...**

**...**

There was a huge uproar from the crowd when the participants of the Mr. and Ms. Beachside Contest stepped out in the stage. The girls were chanting Natsume's name as always and Mikan was trying her hardest not to shout at them. She didn't know why but she felt irritated watching them cheering for Natsume.

Unconsciously, she tightened her hold on his hand (she was forced to held hands with him because of the contest) which made him smirk with amusement and blissfully squeezed her hand back.

The host entered the stage with an envelope in his hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, I now have the results in my hands." He opened the envelope and continued, "The winner of this year's Mr. and Ms. Beachside contest is..." There was a drum roll in the background as he announced, "...Mr. Riku Matsumoto and Mika Yamada...let's give our winners a round of applause!"

Mikan and Sumire's jaw dropped. How could they lose to an _unknown_ girl, moreover, a girl who isn't even a regular cast in the story? Sumire screamed like a man and Mikan rolled her eyes.

Sumire stomped towards Mikan and shouted, "How could I lose to her?" She pointed at the winner with her thumb.

"How should I know?" Mikan shrugged. "Ask the judges."

Sumire folded her arms against her chest and growled, "That means we're still tied." There was a long pause before she spoke again. "I've decided. We're going to settle this once and for all. Tomorrow, at the theatre stage, we will act out a scene and sing a song from the play. Narumi and the rest of the crew would be our judges. They would decide which one of us is the appropriate to play Anastasia."

"We should have done this sooner," Mikan told her. "There's really no point on those useless challenges we've done for the past days."

Sumire snorted. "Those challenges were not useless."

"Whatever," Mikan mumbled. "So what's the scene we're going to act? What song are we going to sing?"

"It's up to us to decide on that. For me, I'm going to sing "Journey to the Past" and act out the scene before that," Sumire said.

Mikan thought for a minute and spoke, "Then I'm going to sing "Once upon a December" and going to act the scene before and after that."

Sumire grinned. "It's a deal then. Better not cry when I steal your role away from you."

"Same goes to you. Better not cry when you're stuck to your grandmamma role."

"Yeah right," Sumire grunted then eyed her. "So how long are you going to hold hands with Natsume-kun?"

"Eh?" Mikan looked down at her hand that was still intertwined with Natsume's hand. She let out a shrilly shriek.

**...**

Before the last challenge at the theatre stage, Mikan had practiced tons with Natsume and Ruka. She fervently memorized her lines and the lyrics of the song by heart. She internalized her role very well and placed herself in Anastasia's shoes. What she's going to react or do? She's going to portray a young lady that has no recollections of the past. She thought she was an orphan. But she has a chance to know her family. And she would do everything for it.

"Are you ready?" Natsume asked her.

Mikan snorted. "I can't believe you're worried about me."

"No," Natsume sighed. "I just don't want Permy as my partner. She's a lot more annoying than you."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Should have known that? So your favour goes to someone who's less annoying? Bravo, Hyuuga. Only you can think that way."

"I'm honour, your highness," Natsume said politely. He took her hand and bent down to kiss the back of it. This little scene caused her to blush but she instantly shook her head to cool down her reddened cheeks. She snatched her hand away from him and turned her back to him.

Both of them were in the backstage, fully dressed in their costumes. The set would also be moved according to the scene. In other words, it's like the actual play already.

"Hey guys." Hotaru appeared on the backstage with her usual impassive face. "Sumire's about to start...so quit wasting time here and go to the audience place to watch."

The pair nodded and together with Hotaru, they exited the backstage. They settled at the free seats in front to clearly see Sumire's performance. Hotaru, on the other hand, went to the music department and instructed them not to make a mistake or face the consequences for it. The music/sounds crew gulped and nodded.

After a few minutes, Sumire went to the stage, dressed in Anastasia's costume too.

"I'm about to start," she announced.

(Sumire's Act) – Kindly be reminded about these notes: "Talk." _"Thought."_ "Sing." **"Voice Over."**

The scene on the background flashed a building with a sign: People's Orphanage. There was an artificial snow that was coming down from the ceiling. Sumire went to the side and a woman in tattered clothes with gray hair came from the backstage. A sound of children's laughter and playful voices were played in the setting too. There was a picture of them in the windows of the building.

The woman trotted in the stage while talking, "I got you a job in the fish factory. You go straight down this path 'till you get in the fork in the road. Go left –"

"Bye!" Sumire hollered, looking at the inanimate kids in the building.

"Are you listening?"

"Bye! Bye, everybody!" Sumire turned to the old woman and said, "I'm listening."

The old woman grabbed Sumire's scarf and told her, "You've been a storm in my sight since you were brought here." She manoeuvred her through her scarf and dragged her towards the gate. "Acting like the queen of Shiva instead of the nameless, low count you are."

Sumire rolled her eyes and imitated whatever the old woman said.

"For the last ten years, I feed you, I groomed you, I got..."

"Roof over my head..." Sumire supplied.

"Huh?" The old woman turned her head sharply at Sumire's words. She unlocked the gate and forcefully opened it, creating a creaking sound. "How is it that you don't have a clue to who you were before you came to us but you can't remember all that?"

Sumire held the pendant that was hanging in her neck. "Well, I do have a clue to – "

"Ack! I know!" the old woman grabbed the pendant from her. She looked at the pendant and mumbled, "Together in Paris." She glanced at Sumire and smiled, "So you want to go to France to find your family? Huh?"

Sumire nodded. The old woman chuckled and shoved her to the gate. "Little Miss Anya, it's time to take your place in life, in life and in line and be grateful to...together in Paris." The old woman laughed and closed the gate, walking away.

The scene changed into the snowy road ahead with two paths diverging.

"Be grateful Anya," Sumire murmured, "grateful to get away! Go left she says, well, I know what's to the left. I'll be Anya, the orphan forever. But if I go right, maybe I could find..." She clutched the pendant of her necklace, "...whoever gives me this necklace must have loved me."

She walked a little and growled, "This is crazy. Me? Go to Paris?" She looked at the ceiling and opened her arms. "Send me a sign, a hint, anything!" She slumped down at the floor.

Suddenly a dog appeared behind her and grabbed her scarf. "Hey! H-Hey!" She reached for her scarf. "I don't have time to play right now, ok?" She became indifferent and muttered, "Waiting for a sign!"

She wrestled with the dog to get her scarf. "Stop! Would you please leave me alone? Give me that back!" She slipped in the floor. The dog huffed and barked towards one of the roads.

"Oh great, a dog wants me to go to St. Petersburg." She gasped and stood up. She took her scarf from the dog and said, "Ok, I can take the hint."

A melodious sound filled the stage.

"Heart, don't fail me now. Courage, don't desert me. Don't turn back now that we're here." She walked further away. "People always say...life is full of choices. No one ever mentions fear or how the world can seem so vast on a journey...to the past."

She smiled as she turned around in the snow. "Somewhere down this road I know someone's waiting. Years of dreams just can't be wrong! Arms will open wide I'll be safe and wanted Fin'lly home where I belong. While Starting here, I'm learning fast on this journey...to the past."

She saw a family and started to have fun with them. Then she turned back and continued walking. "Home, Love, Family...there was once a time I must have had them too. Home, Love, Family...I will never be complete until I find you..."

She picked up the dog and skipped down the road. "One step at a time...One hope, then another who knows where this road may go...Back to who I was on to find my future, things my heart still needs to know yes, let this be a sign! Let this road be mine! Let it lead me to my past."

She twirled around and faced the audience, "...to bring me home...At last!"

(End of Sumire's Act)

Mikan was stunned by Sumire's performance, shaken a little after her display of her acting and singing. Natsume smirked at her and asked, "Scared?"

Mikan grunted and scowled at him. "Scared? Me?" She stood up. "I'll let you see a true performance. You'll forget you're Natsume Hyuuga. You'll forget you're in Japan right now. I'll take you to France with me, Dmitri." She grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the stage. "Let's go now. It's our turn."

Natsume chuckled. "That's what I like about you."

Luckily for him, Mikan didn't hear what he said because she was too focused on her role on the play. Ruka went beside them on the stage.

"I'll start now," Mikan announced. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

The scene on the background faded into a setting inside a dark, mysterious mansion. Ruka and Natsume went to the side and a suspense sound was heard in the set.

(Mikan's Act) – Kindly be reminded about these notes: "Talk." _"Thought."_ "Sing." **"Voice Over."**

Mikan opened her eyes and her actions and little gestures seemed different from before. She walked deeper inside the castle with the dog barking alongside her. She looked at a plate on a table and blew off the dust. She grabbed the plate and looked at her reflection from it. She seemed to see something on it and she blinked her eyes. She placed back the plate on the table.

She walked around again. She stumbled upon a vase and said, "This place...it's...it's like a memory from a dream." She touched the vase and rubbed her hands on it.

"Dancing bears, Painted wings...Things I almost remember. And a song someone sings once upon a December."

She strolled around and hugged herself. "Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory..."

There was a long musical interlude and a number of people came from the backstage. They were wearing ball gowns and suits, dancing around Mikan. "Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory..."

She looked at her shabby dress and imagined it turned into a beautiful dress. She mingled in the crowd and started to dance. "Far away, long ago glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember..."

She twirled around and ended up in the arms of someone familiar. She felt safe and warm all of the sudden, like she knew him all her life. She shared a slow dance with him. "And a song someone sings once upon a December." The man left a kiss on her forehead and took a step backward. She slumped on the ground and looked at him as he outstretched his arms and reached out to her. She glanced down, felt sad all of the sudden.

"Hey!" Natsume's voice snapped out the melody from her song and made her look up, gasping when she was caught prowling around the castle. "What are you doing in here?"

Mikan stood up and attempted to run away. Natsume went after her. "Hey!" He shouted again. "Hey! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Hold on a minute! Hold on!"

She stopped in front of a big portrait and whirled around to meet him.

He huffed a little before looking at her properly. "Now, how did you get in..." He blinked first when he saw her face and stammered, "h-h-here?"

Mikan fluttered her eyes and sighed.

"Excuse me, child," Ruka joined in the conversation, as he at last caught up with them.

"Vlad," Natsume whispered. "Do you see what I see?" He pointed at Mikan.

"Hmmm...No..." Ruka answered. Natsume scoffed and pulled down his eyeglasses from his forehead. Ruka saw Mikan and gasped, "Yes! Yes!"

"A dog..." Natsume picked up the dog from the ground and placed it on Ruka's arms, patting it gently in the head. "Cute."

"Are you Dmitri?" Mikan asked.

"Perhaps that all depends on who's looking for him..." Natsume said, walking towards her.

"My name is Anya. I need travel papers." She began and continued in a very low voice, "They say that you're the man to see. Even though I can't tell you who said that."

"Hmmm..." Natsume tucked his fingers under his chin in a thinking pose and circled Mikan, looking at her from head to toe.

"Hey – uh – what – why are you circling me?" She folded and arms against her chest. "What were you...a vulture in another life?" She unfolded her arms from her chest and placed a hand on her hip.

"I'm sorry," Natsume said and gestured Ruka to go beside him.

"Anya," Mikan said, smacking lightly in the shoulder.

"Anya," Natsume repeated.

"Anya."

"It's just...It's just you look awfully a lot of like," Natsume pointed at the portrait but paused for a short while, "and never mind; now you said something about travel papers."

"Yes...I'd like to go to Paris," Mikan told him.

"You'd like to go to Paris?" Natsume asked. Mikan nodded.

He reached for Ruka's shoulder but he was too busy playing with the dog. So he turned around and faced her all by himself. "Now, let me ask you, ah, something...Anya was it? There's last name that goes with that?"

"Well, actually...this is gonna sound crazy I don't know my last name. I was found wondering around when I was eight years old."

"And the before that? Before you were eight?"

"Hey look, I know it's strange but I do not remember. I have a few memories of my past."

"Hmmm...that's...perfect!"

"But I do have one clue however and that is Paris."

"Paris?"

"Right, so, can you two help me or not?"

Natsume looked at Ruka again and muttered. "Vlad, Vlad...tickets..." He went to Mikan and said, "Sure, we'd like to, ah in fact, oddly enough, and we're going to Paris ourselves."

Ruka secretly placed the tickets on Natsume's hands. "And ah, I've got three –" He counted four tickets in his hands so he tossed one out, "this one's out. I got three tickets here. Unfortunately, the third one is for her...Anastasia."

Mikan tried to snatch the tickets away but Natsume brought it away from her.

Then Natsume and Ruka both occupied the vacant space beside her. They snaked their arms to hers and dragged her while explaining a lot of things.

"We are going to reunite the grand duchess Anastasia with her grandmamma," Ruka said.

"You do kind resemble her," Natsume told her.

"The same blue eyes..."

"The Romanov eyes..."

"Nicholas's smile..."

"Alexander's chin..."

"Oh good...she even has the grandmother's hand."

"She's the same age, the same physical type..."

"Are you trying to tell me that you think that I am Anastasia?" Mikan asked, looking at the two of them in surprise.

"All I'm trying to tell you is that I've seen thousand of girls all over the country and not one of them looks as much as the grand duchess as you..." Natsume said in one breath. Then pointed at the portrait behind them, "I mean look at the portrait."

Mikan looked at them, raising her eyebrows. She hit him lightly in the chest and told him, "I knew you were crazy from the beginning but now I think you're both mad." She glanced at Ruka and Natsume simultaneously and walked out.

Natsume followed Mikan. "Why? You don't know what happened to you!"

"No one knows what happened to her," Ruka added.

"You're looking for a family...in Paris," Natsume said.

"And her only family is in Paris..." Ruka pointed out.

Natsume twirled Mikan to the portrait. "You never thought of the possibility?"

"That I could be royalty?" Mikan spoke up. Natsume and Ruka nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I don't know. It's kinda hard to think yourself as a duchess when you're sleeping at a damp floor. But sure, yeah, I guess every lonely girl would hope that she's a princess..."

(End of Mikan's Act)

Everybody in the theatre couldn't speak, couldn't move. It's as if they've entered a movie screen and experienced firsthand what happened to Anastasia back then, heck they even thought that they time-travelled to Russia.

Mikan smiled at the judges and asked, "Well..."

Sumire joined her in the stage. She folded her arms against her chest.

"L-L-L-Let's decide on the main heroine through cheers and claps, shall we?" Narumi fished out his handkerchief from his pockets and wiped a sweat from the side of his face. The two competitors nodded.

"Now, first is Sumire-chan..." Narumi announced.

There were a series of loud claps that ensued.

"Then, lastly, Mikan-chan!" Narumi said.

It was quiet. Sumire smirked and closed her eyes. _I've won!_

All of the sudden, there was a loud cry from the audience followed by thousands of cheers, claps and whistles. Some of them even said, "You're perfect for the role of Anastasia."

Sumire opened her eyes and unfolded her arms, staring at the people who stood up for Mikan. She pouted and faced her rival. She pointed at Mikan and told her, "I know I say that there would be no hard feelings between us if either one of us gets the role. But I'm terribly pissed off." She went down the stage and before exiting the stadium she said, "I'm not going to lose to you next time. So be prepare, Mikan Sakura! From now on, you're my rival."

Mikan smiled at Sumire. Some of the crew went towards Mikan to congratulate her. They hugged her and showered her with praises.

**...**

After a few minutes of socializing with the rest of the crew of the play, she stepped in the backstage. She found Natsume smirking at her. "What are you smirking at?"

He walked towards her and dropped his head over her shoulder. "You've really surprised me. When you are in the stage, there's no Mikan Sakura but little Miss Anya. I momentarily forgot that I'm Natsume Hyuuga. So you're highness, oh grand duchess, did you have a good time performing on stage?

Mikan nodded. She stiffened a little because of the sudden body contact, cheeks tainted with shades of red. She could feel his hot breath on the base of her neck. _Annoying pervert...But why didn't I push him away in the first place?_

Natsume raised his head and chuckled at Mikan, "No...Maybe it's my powerful acting that inspired you." He stepped back and turned his back on Mikan. "I see...I'm really great!"

Mikan's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. She tugged her right boot on the feet and sent it flying towards Natsume. However, the young lad managed to evade it. He whirled around and looked at her, "Ha! I caught your –"

His sentence was cut in midair when he was hit by Mikan's left boot in the face.

Natsume stumbled backward while saying, "Don't throw boots like it's nothing, idiot. Are you trying to make me the first person to have amnesia or died because of some shoes targeted on the head?"

**...**

**Author's Notes: Had a hard time doing this chapter, because of the acting scenes and everything. I hoped you like it. Thanks for reading the story. Drop by some great reviews, once and a while my dear readers. I'd update **_The Isolated Maiden_**anytime soon, watch out for it, ok?**


End file.
